So It's You
by DolfynRider
Summary: In an AU, this is one twisted story of Sophie's past.


So It's You

© 2009 DolfynRider

**TITLE:** So It's You

**FANDOM: ** Leverage/Coupling

**SUMMARY:** In a weird AU X-over, we find out something very interesting about Sophie. Bit fluffy and I took a LOT of creative leeway, just warning you now.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the rights to either show nor do I profit from this writing.

**NOTE:** This is what happens when you start thinking about story ideas at 2 AM. Please, if you're tired...GO TO BED...or this could happen to you! Cheesy? Yes. But I had to "write it down" and now I'm subjecting all of you to my insanity. Umm...enjoy? LOL

"I invented this wacky, crazy sister, Jane, and kept going around annoying people," Jane told her friends, Sally and Susan.

"But...you're Jane," one of them commented, Jane was too busy staring off into space to pay attention, though she did hear the comment.

"Uhh, it kinda stuck," Jane admitted as both friends looked at her like she was insane.

**********

At the bar, the woman had overhead. Thankful she'd finally found the one she targeted.

She cinched up the collar of her brown trench coat, pulled her hat down a bit further, fiddled with her sunglasses, then leaned in, trying to hear more, hoping they'd go on, but the three woman quickly moved on to other topics.

She'd circled the globe several times hunting, but this was by complete accident. She wasn't even supposed to be in England, her home, but the gang where she was now living knew she needed a break and they'd all come with her. By chance, she happened to see the little place, intending to walk by, yet something kept pulling her back. Giving up, she'd finally entered, only to see this "Jane" woman sitting a few feet away from the door.

**********

The women in the bar decided to head home, and the woman called Jane left ahead of her friends.

The woman at the bar threw down a few bills and hurried after Jane.

**********

Ten minutes later, the woman caught up and reached out her hand, grabbing Jane's shoulder and pulling her into a dark alley. "You need to come with me," she told Jane gruffly.

At first, Jane was scared, but once she realized it was a woman's voice, she relaxed...a bit. The voice even sounded familiar. She thought, but drew a blank. It was the sound of someone local, but who'd spent too much time elsewhere and was now starting lose a bit of the accent.

"Who are you and where the bloody hell do you think I'm gonna go with you?" Jane asked, much more boldly than she was really feeling, but she didn't want the mysterious stranger to see her slight panic.

"We're going back to my hotel room...now!" The woman stated, and started dragging her along.

"Do I know you?" Jane asked.

"You should," the woman replied.

Jane suddenly, though she couldn't explain why, didn't feel so threatened and relaxed.

The woman felt Jane's muscles loosen and eased up on her grasp.

**********

They walked into the room and Jane was immediately struck by the notion she'd been there before, though living locally, she knew she'd never stayed at the hotel, why would she? Yet at the same time, she knew exactly where everything was.

The bathroom held a special bar of soap, and her favorite shampoo, the soap was currently sitting in the tub as it had fallen into it, and she thought she'd just pick it up later. _I'd pick it up later?_ She thought, wondering what was going on.

The woman walked over and sat on the bed, motioning for Jane to follow her. She followed slowly, wondering why she had a gun in the bedside table. _I don't even _own_ a gun! _She shook her head. _What the hell is wrong with me? _She was starting to get a bit scared.

**********

Once on the bed, having taken her jacket off, the woman reached out her hand towards Jane.

As her hand made contact with Jane's bare arm, Jane was suddenly hit with visions. A tall, handsome African-American man; a shorter, long-haired hot, sexy guy; a thin, blond woman, with her hair in a ponytail; and last....no...it couldn't be..."_Nate_??" she whispered.

She pushed the woman's hand off of her. "Who are you??" she demanded, "What's going on?"

"Jane, you know who I am," the woman replied, taking off first her jacket, then her hat, finally her sunglasses.

Jane gasped, swaying on the spot, "Fuck! How...who..._WHAT..._?" was all she could manage, now desperately clinging to the bed sheets so she wouldn't fall off.

**********

A few minutes later, once she felt she was stable enough, she headed for the bathroom, automatically reaching into the cabinet, pulling down the bottle of aspirin put there for this moment.

She tried to compose herself after taking the medicine, praying they'd take effect quickly and get rid of the pounding in her head. She sat down on the lid of the toilet, head in hands, and waited.

While she was utterly confused, she desperately wanted to know exactly what was going on.

"Are you all right?" came the voice from the other side of the door.

Ye...no...just...give me another minute," Jane called out.

**********

Jane finally came out of the bathroom, still a bit scared, but wanting to get to the bottom of things. "So, what's going on?" she asked, as calmly as possible.

"I don't really know myself," the stranger admitted, "But what I do know, is that we need to get back together."

"But...what...happened?" Jane asked haltingly.

"I don't know. One minute, I was asleep, the next, I was waking up and getting dressed, and heading for America," the stranger said. "I looked back at the flat you...I?...rented on holiday and saw you laying there, but I thought I was still dreaming. The last few years certainly have felt like a dream to me, anyway," she paused.

"How come I don't remember?" Jane asked.

"Maybe because I was the one who woke up first? We were never morning people, or at least, _part_ of you wasn't a morning person," the stranger told her.

**********

Hours later, they finally got caught up. While Jane had been going on as (somewhat) normal, Sophie had been living her life as a con artist.

She had joined up with a group of thieves, and an ex-insurance investigator, and was now helping people with her expert con skills. The group had been together for quite a while and were on holiday here because of her. They were celebrating the 5 year anniversary of the Leverage Consulting firm.

Jane had pretty much been partying and having fun, with a few jobs here and there. She remembered Nate from the party. He'd been in town on an investigation, but a friend forced him to go to that fateful party while she was on holiday. Sophie was having no luck with him, and took it as an insult, so that's when she became Jane, doing anything to get to him, but he mostly just brushed her off.

Once arriving in America, Sophie headed for Chicago on a whim, she'd been living there for quite a while before she ran into Nate and Leverage was born. It was a shock to both of them, but he'd mentioned - in the few private moments they got – that something just wasn't "right" with her, that she seemed to be missing something.

The one team experience the members did, based on Parker's suggestion, who Jane instantly knew was the petite blond, was go to a psychic.

Jane nor Sophie really believed in them, but the psychic was insistent on the fact that pretending to be someone else, even for a little while, caused the split of their personalities, resulting in the 'split' of them. "Something to do with ID vs. Ego," was all she would tell Sophie, but in order to be whole again, she had to find her other half and reconnect.

"So, how do we reconnect?" asked Jane.

"Well...that's the problem," Sophie told her.

"Why?"

"She said we had to...'become one'...her exact words," Sophie informed her.

"Become one?" Jane echoed.

**********

Before she knew what was happening, Sophie had led her onto the bed and was now slowly starting to undress her.

Jane's eyes went wide, "What the...?"

Sophie smiled at her...at herself, technically..."Well...do you want to get back together or not?"

Jane sighed, "Of course! But this is just..._weird_!"

"It's just like masturbation," Sophie told her.

"That's a _solo_ effort, and even if it's mutual, it's still not generally done with _yourself_!!" Jane commented, then paused... "This kinda brings that whole 'twins fantasy thing' most men have to a whole new level, doesn't it?"

"Just stop thinking about it and let me fuck you...myself?...whatever!"

Sophie reached out a hand, having already stripped herself, to cup Jane's breast. Jane sighed, enjoying the feeling, though still thinking it was the oddest sexual event that had she'd ever been a part of, _oddest _**anyone's**_ ever been a part of, actually_, she thought.

Thankfully, she knew her body well, and Sophie was making quick work of things. Jane was panting in no time, groaning out her pleasure whenever Sophie's hand made contact with her.

She was also doing well with getting Sophie going. Stroking her folds expertly, dipping in a few fingers now and then, with her mouth wrapped around one of Sophie's nipples.

The pace was fast and furious. Both wanting to get the other off quickly, yet strangely wanting to savor their once in a lifetime event as well. While they were pleasing each other, they were also pleasing themselves in some sick, twisted way.

Crawling slowly around, it was more instinct, each obviously knowing what the other wanted, Jane, on top, parted Sophie's folds and her tongue darted out in a slow delicate, awkward move. _Damn, I taste good_, she thought.

Sophie, on the bottom, did the same, thinking the same thing.

They both started to increase their pace once again, finally getting used to the situation.

As Jane slipped 3 fingers into Sophie, Sophie slipped 3 into Jane.

Both were panting raggedly, fingers moving in and out rapidly, as they both reached behind themselves to grab a nipple pinch, just as their other hands rubbed the others' clit.

"Ohh....myyyy....god!" They both cried in perfect unison. Their bodies convulsing, neither moved for a moment, until Jane completely exhausted, just like Sophie, lay down on herself, overcome from the feelings her pleasure.

They laid there for a moment, both women seeming to drift off to sleep.

"Sophie! SOPHIE!! Are you okay?" Nate's voice boomed through the door.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, sorry, didn't realize I'd fallen asleep, how long have you been out there?" Sophie called to him as she hurriedly dressed, looking back at the bed to find "Jane" had disappeared, though there was a slight indentation of two bodies on the mattress.

"Half an hour. I was about to go down to the desk to get a key. You have us all worried!" Parker yelled through the door, just as Sophie opened it.

**********

"Guys, I'm serious!" Sophie told them, minutes later, as the whole team had piled into her room. She was trying not to scream at them for not believing her. "I am Sophia Jane Christi, born and raised here, got into the con game when I was 15, but made up my other persona, Jane, the night I originally met Nate." She paused.

"Yeah, we BOTH forgot," Sophie turned to him, "It wasn't 13 years ago, it also wasn't 15 years ago. It was actually 17 years ago. Remember, Bristol, near Dorchester, The Manor Hotel? Your friend, Mike, dragged you to a rather lively party there. I hit on you...you brushed me off. I came back out later, in a different outfit with my hair down, introduced myself as Jane, and shoved my tongue down your throat?"

Nate's face showed a moment of recognition, then smiled, "Yeah, I knew it was you the whole time, hence why I pushed you off of me," he smiled sheepishly, "Sorry. I really didn't mean for you to bruise your ass, but my mind was more on the case I was working on," he apologized.

"It's okay, but...why don't _you_ believe me?" she begged him with her eyes to understand, to know she was telling the truth.

"Sophie...two separate people? Just from pretending to be someone else?" If that were the case, we'd have one rather large team. Hmm..." he thought, looking at Hardison, "Not like we couldn't use a few extra men now and then," he teased, then thought about it, "Never mind..2, or even _more_, Hardison's would be a very, very bad thing, you'd all be challenging each other on those ridiculous games!"

"It doesn't _quite_ work like that, Nate," Sophie told him, rummaging around in her purse, finally grasping the item, "Here! Here's the proof!" she said, throwing him a picture. She and "Jane" had taken it in the hotel room to remind them of their experience, though mostly to remind herself not to do that again.

The gang gathered around, staring at the photograph, then they all started laughing. "What the hell?" Eliot asked. "Niiice," said Parker. "That's...that's...seriously twisted," Hardison commented, laughing so hard he could barely get the words out. "So...what performance was this from...and why didn't you invite us?" Nate asked her, handing the picture back to her.

Once in her hand again, she looked down, only to see herself, just one woman, standing there. Her right half clad in the trench coat, hat and shades, the left half of her dressed in what "Jane" had been wearing.


End file.
